El cumpleaños de Sakura
by Misaki Rukia Hyuga
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Sakura, pero ella esta muy pensativa. La palabras de su maestra ¿podran cambiarla?


El cumpleaños de Sakura

Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, fueron utilizados para esta historia sin files de lucro.

Una chica pelirosa estaba observando por la ventana de su casa, estaba mirando a la gente pasar, no sabía que pensar. Hoy era su cumpleaños, y sus padres habían salido de viaje. No era algo del otro mundo, sus padres siempre salían de viaje ese día, pero siempre celebraban el cumpleaños de la pelirosa un día antes, algo que a veces sacaba de quicio a la chica de 17 años.

No todo era para pensar, ya que sus compañeros de la villa le habían dado regalos.

Hinata se lucio en la cocina y preparo un pastel para ella, cuando se lo llevo con Ino la abrazo fuerte e hizo reverencia para agradecerle que en la pelea de Pain la haya curado después de haber luchado con él, Ino le dio un ramo de flores, se puso feliz porque su rival cumplía años, Tenten le dio 4 kunais nuevos grabadas, Yamato le dio un libro de ninjutsu, Sai le hizo una pintura, Kakashi le dio un libro de taijutsu, Naruto le dio ramen instantáneo (así o más original) y un ramo de flores que compraron entre él y lee.

Ella estaba muy agradecida con los regalos, pero sentía que le faltaba algo, ella quería que en ese momento estuviera Sasuke, lo malo es que él seguía en su venganza contra la hoja, ella se puso a leer el libro que le dio Kakashi, cuando de pronto alguien toco la puerta, bajo las escaleras y abrió, de pronto vio a su maestra, a Shizune y a Tontón.

Maestra, Shizune-san, pasen—dijo la chica sonriendo—pensé que estaba muy ocupada

Nunca estaré tan ocupada para no venir a festejar a mi alumna—dijo la rubia

¿Cómo te sientes?—dijo Shizune cargando a Tontón

Pues la verdad—respiro hondo la chica—algo pensativa.

¿Por qué?—dijo Tsunade observándola

No sé, me siento—miro a su maestra—rara

Sakura—la miro Shizune

O que descortesía, ¿no quieren pastel?, lo hizo Hinata por mi cumpleaños—se dirigió a la cocina

A si muchas gracias—contesto Shizune

Sakura—le dijo su maestra—dime por que estas pensativa.

Sakura les dio un plato con pastel y se sentó en el sillón.

La verdad Tsunade-sama –miro el piso— ¿por qué no soy como las demás Kunoichis?

Sakura—dijo Shizune

¿A qué te refieres?—la miro seria

Siempre me protegen, siempre soy la que menos ayuda en misiones, siempre soy la que no puede hacer mucho—dijo con furia—quisiera a veces ser igual de valiente que Tenten, tener la belleza de Ino, la elegancia de Hinata y un clan prestigioso como el Yamanaka o el Hyuga.

Sakura ¿pero qué disparates dices?—dijo su maestra confundida

Tsunade-sama, no he podido hacer muchas cosas, NO PUDE DETENER A SASUKE-KUN CUANDO EL SE FUE DE LA ALDEA, NO PUDE CONVENCER A NARUTO PARA QUE NO LO BUSCARA PARA QUE NO RESULTARA HERIDO, NO PUDE AYUDAR A HINATA PARA QUE NO SALIERA HERIDA CUANDO FUE LO DE PAIN, NO PUDE SALVAR A CHIYO-BASAMA Y SOBRETODO NO PUEDO HACER QUE EL EQUIPO 7 VUELVA A SER COMO ERA ANTES.—lloraba de impotencia.

SAKURA—dijo su maestra y se acerco a la chica.

¿Tsunade-sama?—la miro en shock

Tu no necesitas nada de eso—sonrío—eres hermosa, por eso tienes a tres chicos tras de ti, eres fuerte tanto como Ino y Hinata, eres valiente como Tenten, no pudiste detener a Sasuke por que el ya iba inducido por Orochimaru, pero de lo que me contaste el te dio las gracias por querer detenerlo y por todo lo que habías hecho por él, no pudiste convencer a Naruto pero no fue tu culpa, fue la culpa de el ya que es muy terco, no pudiste ayudar a Hinata, pero la curaste después, Chiyo-sama se sacrifico por el Kazekage no porque tu no la pudiste salvar, de lo que sé es que ella te agradeció por haberla ayudado a pelear contra su nieto—le acaricio su cara—el equipo 7 volverá a ser lo que era antes, porque ustedes están trabajando para eso—sonrió.

Tsunade-sama—la miro

Tu no necesitas decir eso—la miro—eres de gran ayuda en el hospital, eres una gran ninja medico, eres la más inteligente, la más fuerte, una chica con carácter, una muchacha con valor, una chica con un gran corazón y sobretodo una kunoichi de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, además de ser mi discípula favorita después de Shizune—abrazándola

Tsunade-sama—sonrió

Tsunade-sama—sonrió la pelinegra

Shizune ¿qué haces ahí? –Dijo enojada la rubia—únete al abrazo

SI—se unió la chica

Muchas gracias Tsunade-sama y Shizune-san—dijo alegre la pelirosa

Oink—dijo en tono de replica Tontón

También gracias a ti—lo abrazo—Tontón.


End file.
